The Sound Nins in Dana Middle School
by Death-Mistress
Summary: Soundnins in middle school where they will face the horrors of fangirls and other wacky things pottymouthness, most things here are true


The sound-nins in Dana Middle School

Eunice's Prov.

It was a nice Wednesday except for the evil mile that a waits the 'innocent' students of Dana Middle School... Ok, let me explain, every Wednesday the students of Dana has to run the mile until they drop from exhaustion and doesn't have any energy to pass the day. On with the story… When it was right about for the girls to run the horrid exercise a blue note carried by an office-aid came for her, it read:

Ms. Eunice Wang,

Please report to the principle's office immediately and bring all your belongings.

"No way the teachers know of my plans of making the school food better tasting!" I said.

All my friends looked at it and stared with awe.

"What did you do this time, Eunice?" asked Joyce.

"Nothing…yet, anyway the 'thing' I was going to do was going to benefit the students more," I said.

"You better go right now," said Sunny.

I nodded and ran into the locker room and grabbed everything and went to the principle's office. As I walked there I was wondering about what I did wrong, and without my notice I was already in front of the principle's office. Hesitantly I knocked on the door, hoping not to get an answer, to my discomfort a semi-deep voice behind the door told me to come in. Opening the door, to my surprise, to find not only Dr. Fox (a/n yes that's my principle's name) but also 5 other people in there too.

"Good, you came," said Dr. Fox, "as you see, there will be some additions to this school and to our information you only live by yourself and have certain transportation, Mr. Orochimaru (hahaha XD) will be a teacher here and Mr. Yakushi Kabuto will be his assistance but will currently be under your guidance until he has learn the rules, and the other three; Dosu, Kin, and Zaku will be new students,"

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, bring all your stuff and you are excused for the rest of the day," said Dr. Fox.

"OMG, thank you so much!" I shouted and ran straight for the parking lot.

I took out my cell phone and started to dial a number, "Hey Tomoro, I got excused for the rest of the day, how, I'll tell you later, just hurry up and get your ass here right now," I said into the phone and hung up.

"I thought you lived alone?" said Kabuto.

"You think that I tell the school everything, no in a eternity," I laughed.

After a few minutes a black Scion pulled into the parking lot, I opened the passenger seat to see a boy at the age of 15 with waist long hair, tied into a low ponytail, had crimson-purple eyes and the most interesting of all, he had wolf ears and a tail.

"What took you so long?" I whined.

"You try driving while sitting on your tail!" shouted Tomoro.

"But I don't have a tail," I said.

He sighed, "Whatever, anyways, why aren't you at school and who are these people?" he asked.

"Um, why don't I answer while you drive, I really gotta take a break from this place," I answered as everybody entered the vehicle.

"So you are the only ones that will be here right?" I asked.

"Well, actually no, there will be six more that will come later on, if you don't mind," said Kabuto.

"Hmm, so the Sound Six is coming, what are you planning to do now, Kabuto?" I questioned.

"H-how do you know the Sound Six and m-my n-name even if I didn't t-t-tell you?" Kabuto stuttered.

"Whoever thought of coming to this place must have been a complete BAKA, you should've picked of a place that doesn't know of anime or manga," I said.

"So, the sound nins are going to live at our house for awhile?" asked Tomoro.

"Yep, and Orochimaru's gonna be the teacher," I said.

"What subject?" he asked.

I turned around and looked at Orochimaru, "What subject are you teaching?"

"Chorus," he answered plainly.

"How ironic," both Tomoro and I muttered.

At Home

"Well, it's not much but this our home," I announced.

In front of us was a two story house with a fountain in the front yard.

"I advise you not got into the backyard unless you want about 15 stitches like me," I warned, "ok, let's go in!"

As Tomoro just opened the door, I immediately ran in, "SASUKE, PHANTOM, MOMMY'S HOME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Sasuke, mommy?" Kabuto questioned, and I just smiled.

Soon later two cats ran to the door and jumped on my shoulders, "Phantom," I said pointing to the white cat, "Sasuke," I said pointing to the little blackish cat.

When we walked into one of the rather large living rooms, I let both cats down on the floor and let them run around the 'house' and let the people explore before I tell them what's up in this house.

"Ok, lets begin the tour of the House de Kage Ryu, you see on the first floor is the basic 2 living rooms; the 'family' room, and piano room and note nobody is to bother me in my piano lessons; the kitchen, music room, computer room and library #1," I said as we looked around the first floor, then traveled the stairs up, "second floor we have all the rooms about 20 to be exact and my room, Tomoro's room; and every room has a bathroom with everything you need; my 'lab' where I do my research and occasionally homework, library #2, my manga and anime storage, tech. room…" I explained as we went around the house.

After the whole tour was done all the people went around and picked out a room to their liking.

"So, what will happen when they start their first day on school tomorrow?" asked Tomoro.

"Well, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku will be alright since they aren't that popular in the manga and anime, the Sound Six will be alright except for Kimimaro, who will be chased, I'm really worried about Kabuto and Orochimaru, they have the most fangirls," I predicted.

I walked over to a intercom, "Lunch will be a 12:00, and today we'll be eating a nice gourmet food," "Noooooooo, run for your life, not the cooking by Eunice," "shut-up Tomoro, it's not like you can cook any better, well, that will be all."

A few minutes later everybody was at the dining table and the food was already at ready to serve. This time the food was actually blue and green.

"I told you that you shouldn't eat her cooking," Tomoro sighed.

"Shut-up and try some before you judge, man, why did I even created you in the first place," I growled and stuffed some food into his mouth.

"You created him?" Orochimaru spoken for the first time in awhile.

"Yea, well you see, I've been writing a manga and was currently living alone and thought that maybe having a main character from your own manga would be cool, so I tried many times, it took me awhile but I finally made him and now sometimes I wish that I didn't make him, though I still love him," I explained.

"Wow, I'm no dead!" exclaimed Tomoro.

"See what I mean," I dragged.

After dinner everybody went up to their room, and nobody got food poisoned, YYYYYYAAAAAYYY, anyways, and I went to the manga and anime storage to look at some ironic Naruto. Then I heard someone open the door and shut it.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" I asked as I turned on the T.V.

"So you know about anything about us," he said.

"Yep, yep," I chirped as I watched the episode in the forest of death when Orochimaru bit Sasuke.

"Hey, did Sasuke taste good?" I asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Awwww, damn I was hoping he'd taste good," I said, "so how'd you get your arms back, we haven't entirely seen that part yet?"

"I just possessed another body and waited for my own identity develops," he answered.

"Oh, cool that was episode 118, oh, and did you know that the episode did show you taking a shower, it was hot I even made that my desktop picture," I smiled.

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"Yea, umm wanna see?" I asked as I switched the D.V.D with another, "here ya go."

The episode turned on and I let Orochimaru watch in peace and in about 30min. later the eppy came to an end and he was horror struck.

"You see, so this why I predicting you guys are goin' to have a really rough day tomorrow," I sighed, "so when will Sound Six come?"

"Sooner than you think," he replied with a grin as the doorbell rang.

I raced down the stairs to answer it before the person in front of got impatience; I opened to door to reveal...

T.B.C.


End file.
